


La guía de supervivencia en Skyrim

by Blue_Silver_Bell



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Mental Instability, Murderers, Panic Attacks, Pyromania, Thieves Guild, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Silver_Bell/pseuds/Blue_Silver_Bell
Summary: No creo que nunca abría esperado acabar donde estoy hoy, quiero decir, quien podría haberlo imaginado.Ser la sangre de dragón, no, eso no estaba en mi lista en el momento en que embarque en ese viejo barco hacia aquí...Pero bueno, creo que debería empezar por el principio.Tome con desdén el viejo y desgastado libro de encima de la repisa, abrí el otro pequeño libro en blanco que le arrebate a un aciano (bastante despistado) hacia ya algún tiempo en una cueva, y empece a escribir.





	La guía de supervivencia en Skyrim

**Author's Note:**

> Si bueno, supongo que debo de aclara algunas cosas aquí antes de comenzar.
> 
> Antes que nada debo mencionar que no esperen muy atentos las actualizaciones, no soy un muy buen escritor, aunque mi mente tenga literalmente mil buenas ideas para plasmar en una historia, mi "adorada" y "querida" dislexia, se encarga de que aya mas errores en una hoja que palabras en ella. (No sabría que hacer sin el auto corrector).
> 
> Dejando eso de lado esta historia esta siendo escrita, MUY lentamente mientras juego OTRA VEZ una nueva partida de Skyrim, así que, si en algún momento llego a escribir esto dentro de un horario, y no llego a cumplir con el mismo, se debe a que no he terminado esa parte del juego, a parte de eso no tengo mucho mas que quiera decir, realmente solo espero que el publicar esto me incite inconscientemente a terminar la historia, ya que corregir tu los 400 error que acabas de escribir tiende a no ser muy divertido >:(

La guía de supervivencia en Skyrim

(o como acabar con un devorador de mundos).

Por Lisse

 

Prólogo: ~~Camina con cautela (el peligro puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina.)~~

"Mi no muy agradable bienvenida y arresto".

 

¿A ver, como debería empezar esto? Mmm ... ¡Oh, ya se! Mi nombre es Elissis Rah'an, una Khajita nacida en Elsweyr hace unos 19 años. En esa época vivimos con mi madre y mis hermanas, trabajamos en un gran campo y recorrimos los caminos comerciante con los poblados adyacentes a la aldea de nuestra manada. De modo que en el momento en que se presentó una oportunidad de largarme de ese lugar, no pensé demasiado en ello y me lancé de cabeza. (Aunque, solo talvez, un poco literalmente según mis hermanas.)

 

Hacia más o menos dos semanas que unos amigos decidieron tomar un barco a una nación llamada Skyrim; Les dije a todos que era para poder hacer negocios con las personas de allá y aumentar sus oportunidades comerciales. (Pero, si soy sincera, creo que no era la única que ansiaba salir de nuestra aldea). ¿Qué hacer para que no me cuente?

 

Necesitamos recursos, materiales y dinero como para 7 de nosotros, de modo que, a partir de ese día todos duplicamos la cantidad de labores que cada uno tiene que hacer, y aunque debo admitir, fue agotador, el esfuerzo mereció la pena, ya que no tardamos demasiado en reunirlo todo, y una vez que logramos convencer a un barco mercante que nos llevara, nos dirigimos rumbo a Skyrim.

 

Mi madre y mis hermanas no reaccionaron muy bien cuando les dije que me iba. De hecho, hicieron toda la clase de cosas para que me quedase, ¡Por Azura! Estoy seguro de que una de ellas fue la que escondió mi bolsa de dinero debajo de una tabla en el piso de nuestra casa ... Aunque no puedo tener culparlas, después de todo, es lo que tiene la familia ¿No? Preocuparse por ti ... Aun así, cuando llegué a la hora de dejarme ir, dejarme ir, de hecho, todas fueron a despedirse al muelle y desearme lo mejor ... (Es una lástima que desea las cosas no basta).

 

Mis amigos se pasaron a la mayor parte del viaje, hablándome de las cosas que habían escuchado acerca de Skyrim, aunque lo que más me gusta de escuchar, que fue un lugar muy frio, uno de los lugares más fríos de todo Tanriel. (Yo ... Ya no estoy tan contento para esa noticia. Mis amigos tienen razón, este es un lugar helado, pero tengo un cambio, ¿No? Pues esto es un gran cambio, y tendré que acostumbrarme ... Con el tiempo.)

 

Es gracioso, a decir verdad, puedo recordar muchas cosas de mi vida con facilidad, recuerdo los dulces que mama me daba cuando no era nada mas que una gatita, recuerdo como mis hermanas siempre trataban de hacer que durmiese con ellas cuando había tormentas, pero no recuerdo nada bien el día en que desembarcamos. Quiero decir me acuerdo que no quedaba mucho para llegar al puerto, de hecho, creo que incluso podía verlo, y también recuerdo lo desagradable que se sentía estar en ese barco, (Estoy bastante segura de que los Khajitas no están hechos para estar tanto tiempo en el agua.)

 

Cuando desembarcamos... Bueno, creo que todos parecíamos bastante desorientados en ese momento, pero, aun así, todos estábamos sanos y salvos... En tierra... Donde nada se movía... (Está bien, talvez, algunos estábamos un poco más que solo desorientados; Pero para que conste, yo solo tropecé una vez... Y estoy segura de que no fui la única en vomitar entre los arbustos.)

 

Nos tomó un tiempo, pero, con algo de esfuerzo, logramos establecer un campamento, para que un par de nosotros descansásemos y comenzáramos a comerciar con la gente del muelle. Unos cuantos de mis amigos decidieron tomar la iniciativa y probar suerte en una de las ciudades cercanas a la frontera. Fui con ellos para explorar lo que iba a ser mi nuevo hogar, aunque talvez, ahora que lo pienso, el quedarnos alli no fue nuestra mejor idea.

 

“¿Elissis, n-no te parece que esta gente está actuando algo extraño?”

 

“¿Hmm? Si, bueno, no lo sé, ¿Talvez? La verdad no sé cómo actúan normalmente, son... Como es que los llamo Ha'ru?" Me encogí de hombro, y no mostré el más mínimo esfuerzo en tratar de recordar. "Para serte sincera, solo me molesta la manera en la que nos miran.” Respondí con despreocupación.

 

 “Ya, p-pero incluso si son de otra raza, aún es demasiado extraño, No crees que vaya a pasar algo, n-ni nada parecido… ¿Verdad? Y-yo, Esto... no siento que deberemos estar aquí.”

Khora Sy’ah había sido mi amiga toda mi vida, y siempre parecía tener los pelos de punta cuando hacia cosas nuevas, o conocía a alguien nuevo, o veía algo extraño... Vale, que se sobresaltaba por todo, y al oír ese comentario, solo pude pensar: “Hay vamos otra vez”.

 

“Mira Khora, sé que estás algo nerviosa por todo esto, ¿pero no crees que estas actuando solo un poco paranoica?” Le acaricié la cabeza suavemente y le sonreí. “Además, estoy aquí contigo, no podrías estar más segura.” Khora se sonrojó ante el contacto, y comenzó a alejarse, siempre actuaba de esta manera cuando estaba cerca, todos mis amigos decían que dejase de jugar con ella o terminaría saltando sobre mí, (lo que sea que eso signifique), pero no hay mucho que pudieran hacer para detenerme, y la verdad, yo amaba hacerle sonrojar.

 

 “Elissis, deja ya de molestar a Khora.” Dijo nuestro amigo, Agon, antes de desordenar mi pelaje con su mano, a lo que gruñí y le lanza una mirada de exasperación. El solo respondió con una sonrisa, que cambio inmediatamente al mirar a nuestro alrededor.

 

“Además, ella tiene razón, esta gente está actuando muy extraño, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí... Rápido, ya probaremos en algún otro lugar, ¿de acuerdo?” Si Agon, que era el mayor y más seguro miembro de nuestro grupo, también estaba preocupado, significa que algo no está saliendo según lo planeado. Así que simplemente asentí, y nos pusimos en marcha.

 

Nos dirigíamos hacia la salida de la ciudad y las pocas personas que estaban en las calles entraban corriendo rápidamente al interior de sus casas nada más vernos. (De acuerdo, he de admitir que si parecía un comportamiento extraño, pero les ignoré y seguí caminando, al fin de cuentas, ya nos íbamos.)

 

De repente, a lo lejos, se escucharon una oleada de fuertes gritos, y alrededor de una docena de hombres corrieron furiosamente atravesando la ciudad. Yo... Realmente no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después de eso. Se que, al verlos, corrimos a escondernos cerca de las murallas en un puesto de vigilancia; Al parecer, estaba vacío ya que todos los guardias salieron a enfrentar a aquellos hombres.

 

Nos quedamos quietos y esperamos que el lugar de la batalla sea un poco, le dije a Agon que saldría a revisar la zona, él se negó al principio, pero me convenció cuando alguien tenía que proteger a Khora. Creo que no mucho después de haber salido conmigo. Para cuando recoja el conocimiento estaba en una carreta junto con unos 3 hombres, uno de ellos vestía igual a los que corrían hacia la ciudad. Al tratar de levantarme me percaté de algo que no había sido notado antes, mis manos estaban atadas con una fuerte y muy apretada soga ... (Bueno, esto no es la bienvenida que yo esperaba.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sip, aquí les dejo otro cacho de texto a parte de las notas al principio del capítulo, no se preocupen no sera habitual ;D
> 
> Me gustaría su opinión en cuanto a como debería colocar los títulos en el encabezado, quiero decir; Debería dejar el texto simple y en negrita o debería ponerlos con una imagen escrita en pergamino, no se me hace muy difícil a mi pero... Viva cualquier excusa para no hacer algo en el momento en que lo estas pensando. XD


End file.
